


Kleine Nachrichten und mehr?

by Feuchen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anfang entstand durch eine Challenge; zweites Kapitel sozusagen eine "Verabredung" ^.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Der Tag hatte so normal angefangen. Seit einer Woche war wieder der normale Alltag eingetreten und Kuroko saß im Unterricht, während er nun schon geschlagene zehn Minuten – er hatte nebenbei auf die Uhr seines Handys gesehen – auf die Nachricht, die darauf offen war, sah. 

_» Hey, hast du Morgen Zeit? «_

Der Absender der Nachricht war das, was ihn erst recht erstaunte und weswegen er noch mit sich haderte, zurück zu schreiben.  
Schließlich seufzte er allerdings und klickte auf Antworten, um seinen Text zu schreiben.

_» Akashi-kun? Was hast du denn vor? «_

Nachdem er die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte, versuchte er sich wieder so gut es eben ging auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, was allerdings einfacher gedacht als getan war. Es beschäftigte ihn zu sehr, was sein ehemaliger Teamkapitän wollte. Hatte er mal wieder ein Treffen mit ihrer alten Mannschaft organisiert?  
Das kurze vibrieren seines Handys brachte ihn dazu, die neue Nachricht zu öffnen.

_» Ich dachte, wir machen uns 'nen schönen Samstag. Du hast doch Morgen keine Schule, oder doch? «_

Verwundert musterte Kuroko erneut die Nachricht, antwortete schließlich aber direkt.

_» Nein, habe ich nicht und … wen genau meinst du jetzt mit „wir“? «_

So genau wusste er nicht, ob er Akashi richtig deutete, dass er nur sie beide meinte oder doch ihr komplettes Team von Teikō.  
Es dauerte nach dem Absenden nicht lange, bis er eine weitere Antwort bekommen hatte.

_» Dich und mich. Ich dachte, wir könnten mal wieder etwas zusammen unternehmen. «_

Eine Weile blinzelte er, besah sich die Nachricht, während er zurück dachte. Es stimmte. Sie hatten schon lange nichts mehr unternommen, seit Akashi diese Veränderung damals durchgemacht hatte und er nicht mehr derselbe gewesen war. Davon ab, dass sie auch eh in verschiedenen Städten wohnten und nicht so einfach mehr etwas zusammen unternehmen konnten.

_» Ich würde gerne etwas mit dir unternehmen, Akashi-kun. Aber warum fragst du so plötzlich? «_

Als er die Antwort abgeschickt hatte, hörte er kurz darauf das Klingeln zur Pause und seufzte, erhob sich und trat nach draußen. Die nächste Nachricht bekam er, als er vor Beginn der nächsten Stunde an dem Raum ankam, wo er als nächstes hatte.

_» Du stellst Fragen, Kuroko. Ich will einfach mal wieder etwas mit dir unternehmen. Und zwar nur mit dir, okay? «_

Seufzend ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Platz fallen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Das in Akashis letztem Satz eine Art Drohung hinter steckte, dass er nicht wollte, dass ihn irgendjemand zu dem Treffen mit seinem ehemaligen Teamkapitän begleitete, nahm er erst einmal so hin. Schließlich kannte Kuroko ihn gut genug.

_» Du willst dich also einfach so mit mir treffen. Ohne jemanden der anderen, Morgen? «_

Erneut wartete Kuroko nicht lange auf eine Antwort.

_» So in etwa. Es gibt da etwas, was ich loswerden muss und ich will dich dafür ansehen können. «_

Ein wenig blinzelnd sah Kuroko auf das Display, bevor er sich an eine Antwort machte.

_» Na okay, wann denn? «_

Irgendwie machte es ihn durchaus neugierig, was Akashi ihm wohl sagen wollte, was so wichtig war, dass er scheinbar zu ihm fuhr.

_» Ich hole dich Morgen Mittag ab, wenn es dir recht ist. «_

Als Kuroko die Nachricht durchgelesen hatte, schrieb er noch ein knappes _» Okay. «_ zurück, bevor er sein Handy erst einmal wegsteckte und den Rest des Schultages über sich ergehen ließ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab viel zu lange für dieses 2. Kapitel gebraucht ... -.-°

Samstag. Gegen elf Uhr und Kuroko starrte etwas verloren in den Spiegel im Badezimmer, begutachtete sich. Wieso kümmerte es ihn gerade eigentlich so sehr, wie er aussah? Er traf sich doch nur mit Akashi und dieser war nur ein Freund! Allerdings kam er nicht drum herum, dass er sich nun schon zum wiederholten Male fragte, ob er wirklich gut genug aussah für das, was Akashi vor hatte. Ob dieser überhaupt etwas geplant hatte? Vermutlich schon, immerhin sprach er schließlich von Akashi Seijūrō!  
Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Kuroko um und verließ schließlich das Bad, entschied sich, dass er gut genug für ein einfaches Treffen mit einem Freund aussah. Er trug ein einfaches, weißes Hemd und eine hellblaue Hose dazu. Immerhin war es auch nicht so sonderlich warm. Er ging durch den Flur und ließ sich schließlich im Wohnzimmer auf einem Sessel nieder, las noch ein wenig in einem Buch, bis Akashi ihn abholen kam. Was dieser wohl vor hatte?  
Seine Gedanken schweiften zu den gestrigen Nachrichten, die sie sich geschickt hatten. Vielleicht sollte er auch besser nichts mehr lesen, so abgelenkt und unkonzentriert, wie er momentan war. Die Türklingel riss ihn unsanft aus seinen Gedanken und er stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße, bevor er zur Wohnungstür hechtete. Warum war er heute nur so nervös, wenn er an Akashi und ihr Treffen dachte?  
Vor der Wohnungstür stoppte Kuroko und atmete einmal tief durch. Er benahm sich gerade wirklich peinlich! Schließlich öffnete er mit beruhigtem Atem die Tür und sah seinen Gegenüber an. Unter der Jacke, die er nur halb geschlossen hatte, trug er ein weißes Hemd. Die schwarze Hose lag eng an seinem Körper, während er nun geradewegs dessen rotes Augenpaar auf ihm spürte. „Hallo … Kuroko“, fing Akashi ruhig an.  
„Hallo Akashi-kun“, sagte Kuroko etwas verblüfft, griff noch schnell nach seiner Jacke, die er sich umhang und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, um dem anderen dann durch den Hausflur zu folgen, „also … was hast du vor?“  
„Hm ...“, machte Akashi ein wenig nachdenkend, „hast du auf irgendwas Lust?“  
Kuroko blinzelte ihn von der Seite her an, als sie auf die Straße raustraten, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern: „Was … wolltest du mir eigentlich sagen?“  
„Später“, sagte Akashi, sich ein wenig umsehend, bevor er Kuroko am Arm griff und mit sich zog, „und nicht hier.“  
Verwirrt stolperte Kuroko hinter ihm her, bevor er langsam zu Akashi aufgeschlossen hatte und nun einfach neben ihm her ging, sich innerlich wirklich fragend, was der andere wohl wollte. Es musste ja schon etwas größeres sein, sonst würde er nicht noch warten.

Nachdem sie noch ein Stück mit einem Taxi gefahren waren, blickte Kuroko verwundert drein, als er vor sich den riesigen Vergnügungspark erkannte. „Wow ...“  
„Hast du Lust? Du meintest mal, dass du gerne hier hin wollen würdest ...“, fing Akashi an und warf dem etwas Kleineren einen kurzen Blick zu.  
„Und wie! Das hast du dir gemerkt, Akashi-kun? Das ist doch gute drei Jahre her ...“, sagte Kuroko erstaunt und sah zu Akashi, während seine Augen einen leichten Glanz annahmen. Er hatte das mal erwähnt, als sie zusammen nach dem Training unterwegs waren und hier vorbeikamen. Damals hatten sie allerdings keine wirkliche Zeit gehabt und dann war auch noch diese ganze Sache passiert … Er schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken!  
„Natürlich habe ich mir das gemerkt, Kuroko“, sagte Akashi schmunzelnd, den anderen weiterhin musternd. Als wenn er sich nicht merkte, was seinem geliebten Kuroko Tetsuya Freude bereitete. Außerdem sollte es auch eine Art der Wiedergutmachung sein, dafür, was Kuroko alles für ihn und die anderen getan hatte. Was er alles in den letzten Jahren auf sich genommen hatte.  
„Das ist echt toll! Aber … du weißt, dass es hier teuer ist und ...“, fing Kuroko etwas kleinlauter an, „ich will nicht, dass du das alles nur für mich tust. So wichtig ist mir das auch nicht.“  
„Und du weißt, dass du dir darum bei mir keine Gedanken machen musst“, seufzte Akashi und wuschelte dem Phantomspieler durch die Haare, „ich will es so, Kuroko. Nimm es als Geschenk dafür, was du alles für uns – für mich – getan hast.“  
Erstaunt sah Kuroko ihn an, nickte allerdings, als er diesen Blick in Akashis Augen bemerkte. Er wirkte gerade so zufrieden und schien das wirklich ernst zu meinen, dass er ihm eine Freude machen wollte. „Das ist echt toll! Danke Akashi-kun!“  
„Komm, gehen wir“, sagte Akashi schließlich und trat mit Kuroko auf den Eingang zu, besorgte ihnen zwei Tickets für den Vergnügungspark, so dass sie sich den Tag über darin amüsieren konnten. In erster Linie wollte er einfach nur Kuroko glücklich sehen und wenn es günstig war, würde er es auch schaffen, ihm zu sagen, was er empfand.

Einige Stunden waren sie unterwegs, fuhren mit den verschiedensten Attraktionen oder machten ein paar kleinere Spielchen, bis sie sich am Nachmittag in dem Café in dem Park niederließen. Da es noch nicht sonderlich warm war, war es auch bei weitem nicht so voll.  
„Und? Worauf hast du noch Lust?“, fragte Akashi schmunzelnd, während sie jeweils an einem Stück Kuchen aßen.  
„Hm ...“, machte Kuroko nachdenklich sich ein Stückchen von dem Kuchen in den Mund schiebend, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, schluckte kurz und sah den anderen einfach wieder lächelnd an, „ich weiß gar nicht. Es macht so schon Spaß einfach etwas mit dir zu unternehmen.“  
„Wenn du zufrieden bist, macht mich das wirklich glücklich … Tetsuya“, sagte Akashi leise schmunzelnd und musterte ihn einfach nur gelassen.  
Irritiert blinzelte Kuroko und sah auf, starrte direkt in diese roten Augen. Es brachte so unangenehme Erinnerungen, wenn Akashi ihn beim Vornamen nannte, weswegen er nur wieder vor sich auf den Tisch sah.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, schaute Akashi ihn fragend an, durchaus merkend, dass Kuroko ihn verunsicherter als vorher ansah, „liegt es daran, dass ich dich … Tetsuya genannt habe?“  
„Hm ...“, machte Kuroko weiterhin vor sich auf den Tisch sehend, „es ist nur so ...“  
„Entschuldige“, gab Akashi gleich von sich und strich Kuroko sanft über die Wange, brachte ihn dazu, ihn anzusehen, „... es war wohl … falsch von mir zu glauben, dass du das so einfach vergessen kannst, Kuroko.“  
„Nein … es ist schon gut“, schüttelte Kuroko den Kopf, „ich habe nichts dagegen, solange ich weiß, dass _du_ es bist, der mich so nennt. Aber … ich hatte so ein komisches Gefühl dabei.“  
„Dann muss ich wohl dafür sorgen, dass du diese Erinnerung an _ihn_ vergisst“, sagte Akashi ruhig schmunzelnd und sah dabei in Kurokos Augen, „ich will dich nämlich nie wieder so verletzen. Dafür bedeutest du mir zu viel, Kuroko.“  
Irritiert blinzelnd sah dieser zurück, legte den Kopf schief und musterte den anderen. Warum fühlte es sich in ihm so seltsam an, wenn er Akashi jetzt ansah? „Was …?“  
Schmunzelnd beugte sich Akashi ein Stück vor und hauchte Kuroko einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er ihm sanft durch die Haare strich und sich danach wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken ließ: „Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, Tetsuya.“  
Verwirrt starrte Kuroko den anderen einfach nur an, nicht wissend, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Warum benahm sich Akashi plötzlich so … komisch ihm gegenüber? Und wieso fühlte es sich alles andere als schlecht an? Als wenn sich ein Teil von ihm einfach in die Arme des Größeren fallen lassen wollte, jetzt, nachdem er wusste, was dieser für ihn empfand. Leicht den Kopf zur Seite drehend, beobachtete Kuroko die vorbeigehenden Leute, die durch den Park schlenderten. „Wollen wir noch … den 3D-Film heute Abend schauen?“, fragte er schließlich nach, eher, um nicht mehr an Akashis Berührung und den Kuss zu denken.  
„Wenn es das ist, was du dir wünschst, gerne“, entgegnete Akashi schmunzelnd, nicht darauf eingehend, dass Kuroko so einfach das Thema wechselte. Er war sowieso einfach nur froh, mal mit ihm alleine unterwegs zu sein.  
„Ich finde, der klingt interessant“, sagte Kuroko und drehte sich wieder zu ihm zurück, merkte, wie Akashi sich auf dem Tisch vor ihnen abgestützt hatte und ihn ansah, „... aber nur, wenn du es auch willst.“  
„Wenn du glücklich bist, bin ich auch glücklich, Tetsuya“, sagte Akashi ihn ruhig ansehend, „ich will dir heute eine Freude machen.“  
Kuroko blickte ihn noch einen Moment ruhig an, bevor er sich wieder daran machte, weiter zu essen. Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte, wenn er mit Akashi zusammen war und seine Berührungen hatten sich auch gut angefühlt, aber dennoch war da diese große Verwirrung in ihm. Was genau empfand er für seinen ehemaligen Kapitän? War es nur Freundschaft … oder doch mehr als das?

Während dem Film konnte sich Kuroko dann doch relativ gut davon ablenken, was vorher gewesen war und erst, als sie wieder draußen waren und es langsam anfing zu dämmern, musste er wieder ein wenig nachdenklicher zu Akashi sehen. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war irgendwie komisch, auch, wenn er es nicht wirklich als unangenehm empfand. Dennoch fragte er sich, ob Akashi nicht doch darauf wartete, dass er etwas auf dessen Geständnis sagte.  
„Hm … wollen wir uns das Feuerwerk in einer Stunde noch ansehen?“, unterbrach Akashi schließlich die Stille, neben Kuroko hergehend.  
„Wieso nicht“, murmelte Kuroko, ein wenig vor sich auf den Boden sehend.  
„Du musst mir nichts darauf erwidern, Tetsuya“, fing Akashi schließlich an, in die Richtung gehend, wo sich auch ein größerer Teich befand und wo sie sich zum Feuerwerk hin niederlassen konnten, „ich bin zufrieden, wenn ich einfach mit dir unterwegs sein kann. Wirklich.“  
Kurz sah Kuroko zur Seite, seufzte ein wenig: „Ich … weiß einfach nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich meine, wir sind Freunde … und … warum überhaupt?“  
„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum“, murmelte Akashi und blieb schließlich stehen, drehte sich zu seinem Freund um, „ich weiß nur, dass du für mich mehr als nur ein Freund bist.“  
„Akashi-kun ...“, fing Kuroko leise an, ihm entgegensehend, ohne allerdings zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
„Wenn du noch nicht weißt, was du empfindest, ist das in Ordnung“, entgegnete Akashi ruhig und strich Kuroko sanft über die Wange, „aber ich muss dir zumindest sagen, dass ich dich liebe.“  
„Ich bin mir echt nicht sicher, ob ich mehr als Freundschaft empfinde, auch, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, als wenn es anders ist, als mit den anderen ...“, murmelte Kuroko, seinem Freund in die Augen sehend, bevor er einfach ruhig lächelte.  
„Sehen wir einfach, wie es mit der Zeit wird ...“, flüsterte Akashi und hauchte Kuroko einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn, „ich werde es akzeptieren müssen, egal, wie du dich entscheidest.“  
Kuroko blickte ihm ruhig entgegen und trat dann von sich aus einen Schritt vor, um Akashi einen kurzen, unsicheren Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. „Fürs erste will ich einfach nur genießen“, hauchte er danach und lächelte sanft, „das … hat sich nämlich schon schön angefühlt, Akashi-kun.“  
„Dann fangen wir ruhig an und vielleicht bekomme ich dich ja sogar dazu, mir zu sagen, dass du mich liebst, Tetsuya“, sagte Akashi ruhig und drückte seinem Freund einen erneuten, diesmal etwas länger andauernden Kuss auf die Lippen, ihm nebenbei durch die Haare streichend.  
Die bunten Lichter des Feuerwerks erhellten den Abendhimmel, als sie sich lösten und Kuroko seinem ehemaligen Kapitän entgegen sah: „Vielleicht … wirst du das sogar irgendwann, Seijūrō.“


End file.
